clusterfckfandomcom-20200214-history
Jadim
Jadim is a Vydrur humanoid dragon, former space pirate and currently the flight officer of the Julian. Biography Jadim is from a planet name Zoustra. He lost his parents when he was still young, only five years old. He had no remaining family and thus ended up on the streets, surviving by picking pockets and stealing food. When he was seven years old, Jadim was found by a group of orphans and thieves who took him in and taught him the way of the street. He stayed with them until he was about 15 and was recruited by a pirate crew. During a harsh winter, the pirates arrived in the city to look for people willing to join on their travels and be part of the crew. Jadim decided to go with the Fibroïn as the life on the streets was becoming unsustainable and he'd always wanted to go on adventures. He started as one of the lowest members, but through the years he became more important and eventually was titled as First Mate, second only to Dolomé. However, this arrangement ended badly when Jadim was abandoned by his crew and arrested as a result. The crew was looting a seemingly abandoned shipwreck after receiving a tip that there were some valuable artifacts to be found. Nobody expected the authorities to be aware of their plan, so when the police arrived they all scrambled to get away, leaving Jadim behind to take the fall. He managed to escape from prison not long after and then found his way to Asmund Erling and his ship. He decided to join this group mostly for the money but over time he started seeing them all as friends. Physical Appearance Species Vydrur are humanoid dragons. They walk on their hind-legs and most don't have wings (the ones that do are considered special and usually become important figures in society). They have the ability to breath fire through their nose and mouth but it usually takes a couple of seconds to charge such a breath and there's a limit to how many times per day they can do it. Their skin is alike to a lizard's skin from Earth, but it can have any color or even multiple colors (the colors are usually clan or family-based and are useful for recognition). Personal Appearance The most noticeable thing about Jadim are his scales, which are bright pink in color and can seem almost purple depending on the light source. His eyes are golden-brown of color with a vertical pupil and, like earth-reptiles, he also has a third eyelid. He's about 1.90m tall, but may seem bigger when trying to intimidate opponents. He wears simple breaches and a long tunic, both with a hole in the back through which he can put his tail without discomfort. Personality and Traits Jadim is mostly a no-nonsense kind of person, although he does have mischievous moments. He stays levelheaded during missions and when things go wrong while trying to keep the crew in one piece. He's incredibly loyal to those he deems his friends, but before that happens he needs some time to start trusting his companions (especially after his previous crew abandoned him). His most notable trait is probably his compulsion to hoard all kinds of bubblegum, he has a couple of shelves in his room entirely filled with different flavors of gum. Besides that, Jadim is also a terrible liar and awful at improvising. He is aware of this and will never try to bullshit his way out of anything unless it's the absolute last option. Possessions As mentioned before, his most prized possession is his hoard of bubblegum. Other than that he has a few guns of different calibers and also some swords. Room on the Julian The biggest change he made to his room as that, instead of sleeping on the bed, he made a huge nest of blankets and pillows in one of the corners to rest in. The bed has been repurposed to carry a box in which he puts all his weapons. The shelves on the wall hold his bubblegum and a couple of books. Relationships Crew of the spaceship Edit Asmund Erling Owner of the Julian and the person who funds their missions. An eccentric creature who mostly amuses Jadim. Nour Asirah Co-pilot of the Julian and a competent fighter. He likes her although her cat-like behavior can cause some interesting situations. Troviae The scientist on the Julian and an overly social person, though it hasn't caused any harm (yet). Faoiltiama The muscle of the ship and probably most impressive member of the crew - if her clumsiness doesn't get her into trouble. Œska Executive officer on the Julian and the most sensible one on the ship. Category:Characters Category:Player Character Category:Browse __FORCETOC__ Category:Featured